Reap Only What You Have Sewn: 73rd Annual Hunger Games
by algebraniac
Summary: Follow 24 different tributes through their paths in the arena and beyond. Backs will be stabbed and blood will be spilled. Let the Games begin! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Tribute List

Author's Note: Hello Readers. This is my first fanfic so I'd love any comments or constructive criticism you guys have. I wrote this one with my pal, LittleSeerOfTime, so shout out to her as well. We'll try to update as much as possible but school gets busy, you know? Here's the list of tributes. PM us which Districts you'd like the Reapings for.

 _ **District 1**_

 _Emerald Akhem, 17_

 _Josh Green, 16_

 _ **District 2**_

 _Laseha Pexix, 15_

 _Alec Ampeoda, 18_

 _ **District 3**_

 _Marie Digiz, 14_

 _Matt Clict, 16_

 _ **District 4**_

 _Lulu Marnist, 16_

 _Luke Fisherborn, 17_

 _ **District 5**_

 _Peonny Loght, 13_

 _Volt Cobalt, 17_

 _ **District 6**_

 _Alice Shavon, 16_

 _Harrison Bleak, 14_

 _ **District 7**_

 _Erin Vasquez, 15_

 _Aaron Versquez, 15_

 _ **District 8**_

 _Seela Miller, 13_

 _Char Li, 18_

 _ **District 9**_

 _Mabella (Mable) Bellbia , 12_

 _Wolfbane (Wolfie/Wolf) Barbell, 17_

 _ **District 10**_

 _Matty Zaveen, 15_

 _Lucas Nevern, 16_

 _ **District 11**_

 _Maia Thompson, 12_

 _Shawn Weed, 13_

 _ **District 12**_

 _Clare Terri, 15_

 _Bryson Newmark, 17_


	2. Chapter 2: The Friends

Maia's POV 5:07 A.M. - Reaping Day

I wake up early on Reaping Day, earlier than when the rooster crows to wake District 11. I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning, worrying about my family and my friend Shawn. We've been friends since we were little- our families work in the same orchard. I kept thinking about the twenty slips in the reaping bowl -among hundreds, maybe thousands- with my best friend's name on them. Shawn had to take extra tesserae because he was the oldest eligible child in his family for the Hunger Games. His siblings, Olivia, 7; Juno, 19; Jacob, 10; Emily, 12; Tori, 4; and Sydney, who is still just a tiny 4 month old baby, probably wouldn't make it without him. He works two jobs, one in the orchard, and one in the post office, not counting school, just to help make ends meet. I flopped back down onto my bed, watching the sun rise and worrying still.

Shawn's POV 5:10

It's Reaping Day today. I can't say I'm not scared with twenty pieces of paper in the Reaping Bowl with my name on it, but that's not the reason of my nervousness. I know I should be worried for Emily, since it's her first Reaping, but I can't say she's the reason of my anxiety. She only has one slip because I took all the tesserae. Maia. Sixteen slips with the words _Maia Thompson_ on them. Maia and I, we're inseparable; we're almost always together, some of our neighbors even think we are siblings.

I hurriedly get dressed, and run to Maia's window. I knock on her window and slip a note under the screen.

Meet at our place

Maia's POV: 5:12- Reaping Day

I jump up and run to the meadow. There's a small hill in it, covered with high grass and beautiful flowers during this time of year. The perfect place to watch the sun rise. Shawn's already there, breakfast in tow. We link hands, feeling the sun's rays on our bare skin.

Emily Blank:

I don't like reaping day. Never have, never will. I have to fight myself to let the Peacekeeper prick my finger. Our escort bumbles up to the stage, racing through the video of the Dark days.

"And now the main event!" He states. "Emily Blank!" I can't believe my ears. No. This can't be happening. Shawn took the tesserae. I had one slip. Wait a second. Someone volunteered. Maia just saved my life. "And now the boys. Shawn Blank." Maia and Shawn are officially declared tributes. I can't bear witness.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Red Riding Wolfy

District Nine Reaping: Wolfbane Barbell

"Wooollfyy! Were gunna be lafe for da Reaphing!" Mable tugs on my arm, her large blue eyes looking to me with a large goofy smile on her lips. I don't know why, but I sit up to see that she was right, we only had an hour to get ready. I stand, looking down to the short girl and smiling softy. "Mom alreafy left, I made breakfast though!" She tugged at my arm, and I let her drag me into the small kitchen. Mable just turned 12, and I was 17. We quickly sat down, Mable bouncing in her seat as we ate the small bowls of oatmeal she had made. "How are you Mabs?" I ask, trying not to stuff my face. Mable, though she was so young, was a decent cook. "Good I guess! How is Wolfy?" she giggled, finishing her bowl and putting it into the small sink. "M' fine" I quickly got up, I had to find Mable's reaping dress, and my own clothes. Mable gave me a smile that made my heart hurt. She tried to stay happy for me, despite the fact she knew that in a hour, ether of us could be whisked away into the bloodbath that the capital calls 'The Hunger Games". Mable had lost her family because of it, now she lived with us, since we adopted her from District 13. When I finally found the dress and my stuff, I called for Mable, and like a arrow, she flew to me, her long brown hair pulled into a messy bun. "Tanks Wolfy!" she takes the dress and slips away into our room, giggling softy, hugging the dress. I chuckled, walking into my mother's room to change myself. After we were both dressed, we headed for the stage, Mable clutching to my arm. My own name was put in, along with Mable's. But for her, it was the first time. I never told her how many times my name was put in, it was safer that way, I loved her.. I didn't want to scare her. The woman on the stage started to ramble, but when she screeched those two words, I felt my heart sink.

"Good Day, District 9! May The Odds Be Ever in your Favor! I'm delighted to be here for this glorious Day!" I knew she didn't care, the way her eyes scanned the crowd, she saw us a pawns in a game of chess, to be used for fun. "I can tell your all excited to find out who shall be competing in this year's Games, but I must ask for your attention as we watch this very special film about your Country's noble history!" I rolled by eyes and looked down to Mable, who, unlike me was taking this all very seriously. The woman quickly started the video, and I zoned out, looking to the little girl, too fragile to ever participate in the games, no way would she survive. I pained me to think of her in the games, fighting for her life. After what felt like hours, the video ended and the Woman started to go to the large bowls of names."…..The Honorable and courageous young lady who shall compete for District 9 is…." was all I heard before I turned to her.

"Mable Bellbia!"

I felt light headed, did she really just say Mable's name? I felt her grip on my arm tighten, I hoped someone would volunteer, anyone. I looked around the crowd, but no one budged. "W-Wolfy…?" her grip on me was loosening, her eyes filled with tears and wrapped my arms around her, before having to let her go. She walked up the stairs with tears dripping down her face, her pale sad face didn't deserve to be sad, she should be happy, giggling and smiling. "And who shall join little Mable…." she reaches her hand into the bowl, but I already had my hand in the air, screaming with tears dripping down my face "I Volunteer As Tribute!" I darted towards the stairs, the shocked faces of everyone staring at me as I basically lunged at the woman "W-WolfBane, WolfBane BarBell" I stood up, my hand lacing with Mable's, who already was clutched me with her small iron grip. "O-Oh, well.. Uh.. It seems like we have are District 9 Tributes.. May the odds be ever in their favor..?" The woman was flustered as she walked off the stage, allowing Mable and I to follow. "Where is the ladfy taken us wolfy?" I didn't know how to react, shock still fresh in my mind. "Wooolfy?" Mable squeezed my arm, and it clicked in my mind. We had to stay strong, and I was failing. "Were going to the train, Mabs." I let my slips curl into a strained smile. Mable was doing what she did best, keeping me calm.

Author's Note: Disclaimer. We do not own the Hunger games. Suzanne Collins does! –LSOT (LittleSeerOfTime)


	4. Chapter 4: Hay-mitch

District Twelve

Clare's POV 10:07- Reaping Day

I awake on Reaping Day to the sound of my sister Lily shaking my other sister Erica awake. Erica is my twin sister. We are complete opposites; I have straight, messy hair with pink highlights, Erica has perfected curls. She prefers running around the backyard with Lily and our older brother, Ryan, when I'd rather sit inside, reading or doing homework. We share a room, but each side is as different as the North Pole is from the South. My half is painted a light, neon green, Erica's, a hot pink. I have a grey metal loft bed with black desk and white lamp underneath. Erica has a white, four-poster canopy bed with a flowery-purple desk under her window. Our biggest difference is what we wear. While I usually try to rock my T-shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers, Erica sports short skirts, blouses, denim jackets, and stylish boots.

I'm technically older then Erica, by a few seconds. Lily is 5 years younger than us, Ryan is four years older. I groggily sit up in bed, smacking my head on the ceiling.

"What time is it?" I ask, still half-asleep.

"10:07," Lily replies curtly. "The Reaping Cere monies start at 11:00."

"Ugh." I answer, climbing down from my bed. I grab the nicest thing in my closet, a wrinkle white blouse that's two sizes too small, skinny jeans, and my winter boots. I get changed, and head out of the bathroom when I hear my sisters gasp.

"That's what you're wearing to the Reapings?" Lily asks, still shell-shocked. Erica elbows her.

"C'mon. You can borrow something from me." she says, pulling me by the arm to her closet.

A half an hour of arguing later, we finally agree on a white sun dress, black leggings with a lace trim at the bottom, and dress sandals with white roses on them.

"Now onto your hair."

"Oh no you don't," I argue, shaking my head. "You got me into a dress, and open-toed shoes. I think I should decide what to do with my hair." Lily rolls her eyes.

"Fine," says Erica, still unconvinced. "How do you want it?"

"Down,"

"Then you'll have to brush it."

Ten minutes later, my sisters are satisfied with my appearance. We head to the Town square, splitting our separate ways, Lily, Ryan, and my parents to the families sector, Erica and I go to booths to get our fingers pricked.

"Clare Terri," I tell the lady at the booth.

"Next!" I find Erica and we head to the 15 year-old section, awaiting our fate.

I've never been scared at Reaping Day, never had to. My Uncle Haymitch, he was a victor 23 years ago, during a Quarter Quell. He is kind of a drunker, but when he's sober, he is really kind once you get to know him. He promised me this year, after the Games, that we can move to District 3, so after I've outgrown the Reaping age, I can study to become a computer programmer. I don't mean to brag, but I was his favorite. He'd take me out to the woods, past the fence, unto what lays beyond. Our favorite spot is an old tree stump, with a pond a few feet away. Some days we'd just sit on our stump, and throw pebbles into the pond as we talked. I wish time could have stayed like that forever.

"Clare," Uncle Haymitch said, a little before sundown last night.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I threw a few pebbles into the pond. They bounced on the calm surface of the water.

"You're getting better. Try like this," Uncle Haymitch expertly threw a pebble that skipped three times. "Tomorrow, I leave for the Capitol with this year's tributes."

"Yeah, I know." _Plop_!

"Clare," Uncle Haymitch turned to face me. "When the Reaping is over, I need you to get your siblings and parents get out of here. You will go to District Thirteen. You must run away."

A million questions flew through my head, but the only thing I managed to say was "B-but…"

"There must be no question, no hesitancy. You must go Clare."

"But Dis-trict Thirteen is destroyed, Un-cle."

"Trust me Clare. It's for the best." When I didn't respond, he threw his arms around me in a tight embrace. A few seconds later, Uncle Haymitch gripped me by the shoulders, saying, "Clare. You cannot tell anyone about this. It must only be you, Erica, Ryan, Lily, and you're parents. If you don't… well, it will be grave for all of us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Haymitch. But what about you? Will I ever see you again?" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Clare, but I must stay here in twelve. I will join you all, soon enough." He handed me a small, flat, copper disc, about the size of a coin. "When you arrive in twelve, my friend will be waiting for you. Show her this, and you will gain admittance into 13."

I closed it in the palm of my hand, thinking about what lay ahead…

Our escort, Effie Whats-her-face, sauntered up to the girl's bowl. "Ladies first!" she called. She dug her had around the bowl a bit, til finally grabbing a slip. "Clarissa Terri?" The Peacekeeper dragged me up to the stage. _This can't be real._

But it is. Effie continues to the boys bowl. "Bryson Newmark." A husky boy ambles up from the 17 year old section. "Clarissa Terri and Bryson Newmark!" I shake hands with my district partner.

I am going to die.

A/N: You guys have officially met ¼ of the tributes. I hope you guys liked it, we've been trying to update as much as possible. So, who is your favorite character so far? Let us know in the reviews or PM either me or LittleSeerOfTime. J


	5. Chap 5:A Career & the Not-So-Little Girl

**A/N Sorry for the late update, homework has been super time consuming this week. There is a longer author's note at the bottom, so I'll leave it art that for now. ;)**

 _ **District 2**_

Lashea Pexix, age 15 POV

"Hey," I type in the message box. A few seconds later, Erica returns my greeting.

"Hey," the screen says. "Reaping starts soon."

"Yeah," I type back. "You nervous?"

"Nah. Only five slips."

"You never know…"

"Stop it. You know how I hate the Reaping. At least your District trains its tributes. Can't say the same for mine."

"I gtg get ready 4 the reaping. Ttyl." I sign off and get into my reaping outfit. A stunning white strapless dress, with sequins dotting every spec of fabric from the waist up. The dress goes down to about my knees, so it shouldn't hinder me during my mad dash for the stage. I fix my hair into a high bun, and slip on some sparkly flats. I waited on my porch til my parents were ready. My boyfriend, Max, stops by. "You look beautiful," he says. I twirl around in my dress. We link arms, and walk to the square.

7:20 am.

Alec Ampeoda, Age 18

It was a warmer day, I woke up to the soft sound of what I thought was my father. Quickly sitting up, my head hit the ceiling, making a large thumping sound. "Ow." Mumbling, I slid down the small set of stairs and looked around my room, sighing. Today was the day I would join The Hunger Games, and I was not going to win. After my father won, he slowly became insane, talking about how I need to win, to follow in his footsteps. That was a little less than 15 years ago. I have been training since I was a toddler. I was a ruthless career, and I hated it. I hated the games, and my father. I quickly got dressed in my reaping day outfit, thinking of how I could stop all this, but it was useless.

I couldn't do anything.

"Ready to go soldier?" my father yelled from the other room, he too was in his best. He almost looked human. Almost. He headed out the door, towards the large stage in the center of town. I already knew what I had to do, along with the girl who would be accompanying me. She was just like the rest, beautiful, evil and cold hearted. Her name is Quispe. I quickly copied her look, a soft smile, some tears as I hugged my father. The lady on the stage started to go through the normal routine, then she walked towards the two bowls filled with names, and though my name will not be picked, I will be heading full force into the madness, with a large smile on my face. The escort picked a girl, a twelve year old named Shelby Matthews. A girl from the 15 year old section cried out, "I volunteer!" Quispe made a dash for the stage, only to be tripped by the girl.

"Not this year, sweets. This year is _mine_ ," she says, in an innocent tone that makes me want to hurl. She pranced up on to the stage, taking the microphone from the escort. "My name is Lashea Pexix, proud sister of a victor, and daughter of the mayor of District 2, and I am honored to be your female tribute for the 73rd annual hunger games." Lashea said. "I'm just so…"Lashea began, faking tears as she quickly hugged the girl, Shelby. "…Thankful to my family and District for this wonderful opportunity. I won't let you down!" The crowd roared with approval. Our escort finally wrestled the mic away from Lashea, who was still "crying." The Woman laced her hand around a small paper and smiled sickly. "And who shall be accompanying this sweet young lady?" she paused, reading the name before looking up. "Alec Ampeoda…?" she looked around the crowd, waiting for the second career to volunteer, but I just held in a laugh as I walked up the stairs and waved to her, slipping my own smile on my face. I walked over and put one of my arms around the other girl, who was still crying and smiling to the crowd. My father looked furious, and I almost felt happy.

 **A/N: Hello! If you were wondering, the second author of this story had changed their username from LittleSeerOfTime (LSOT) and now goes by**

 _ **TheInsufferable!**_

 **I have good and bad news:**

 **Good news: You guys have met 1/3 of the tributes (YEAH!) which is wonderful. Also I plan on putting up a new poll soon, so cheers for that!**

 **Bad news: We talked it over, considering how much we can't wait for blood to we spilt, so we decided that we aren't going to publish all the reapings. Instead, we will have one, maybe two, more reaping chapters then we'll have goodbyes then onto the chariot rides (Hurrah!), which I guess isn't that bad.** **The next updates will probably be as followed:**

 **District 7 Reaping: By Next Wednesday, June 3** **rd**

 **District 3 Reaping: By Monday, June 8** **th**

 **Train Rides: By Friday, June 12** **th**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Idiot and the blind girl

**A/N sorry for the late update and short chapter, longer chapters to come!**

 **AB & IS proudly present...**

 **District Three!**

Matt Clict, Age 16

I thought I loved her, and that she loved me.  
I was so stupid back then, though it was only a year ago.  
She's in love with Him. Not me.  
Why him?

I turn my head to meet the eyes of my old tutor, Marie. I haven't met her in years. Though she is two years younger than me, she's quiet intelligent. I hear the woman on stage shuffle to the large bowls, one filled with boys' names, and the other filled with the girls' names, her name. She called the boys names first, just as every year went. I had forgotten how many times my name had been put in, forgotten in her smiling face, forgotten in her teats.

"Matthew Clict…?"

My name rang through my ears, I glanced around, and maybe someone would volunteer. No one did. I slowly made my way to the stage, my heart pounding, and sweat dripping down my face.

I  
Was  
Going  
To  
Die.

Marie Digiz, Age 14  
The fact that people think I'm brilliant makes me laugh. My sister, Charlotte, covers my eyes as her soon to be husband got dressed, like it would change anything. My age doesn't matter, nor does what I look like. My sister says I'm pretty, if you cover my shameful eyes, too white to even see my pupils. No pun intended. Sure, Math, science, and whatever else you do at your own school, I could master. Not because I'm brilliant, but because its all I can do, all I can see.

Isnt it great? Your all probably wondering what my problem is, and other than my lack of sight, I already know where my fate goes. She called my sisters name, and my parents had pushed my hand up before I could register what had happened. I was in the games, might as well make it fun, eh?

"I Volunteer as Tribute!" I scream, quickly turning to my sister and planting a kiss on her cheek before racing up to the stage, forcing tears.

Matt Clict, Age 16  
"Matt…?" a voice rings through my head, and the name of my old... _Crush..._ Clicked. Worlds stumble out of my mouth and I feel tears form. It wasn't her. She was with him. I turned to Marie, and just for public appeal, hugged her tightly.

 **Author's note time!**

 **-5/12 of tributes met**

 **-1 more chapter til train rides**

 **-Next chapter by monday**

 **Xtra stuff-**

 **Yes, Marie is blind- and an awesome sass master! -IS (TheInsufferable)**

 **I forgot to say this last chapter, there was an... Easter egg, I guess you could say. The first person to PM who was texting Laseha last chapter will get to submit a mutt for later in the games. Reviews will not count for this offer. -algebraniac**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Brother Like Sister

Wow, two days in a row. We're on a roll! ? Please review!

District Seven

Erin Vasquez, age 15

I walked with my friend Aaron to the reaping. We're best friends... And like twins. We've known each other for what seems like forever.

"You nervous?" Aaron asked.

"No, not at alllll." I reply. Aaron gives me a forced grin.

" you'll be fine" he assures me. We, along with the rest of district seven, file into the square. Our escort, dressed in a bubbly blue outfit that looks like... Well you don't wanna know what it looks like. Anyway, she shuffled over to the boys bowl.

"Aaron Verquez." Grrr this had to be the year my best friend was reaped. Well; may the odds ever-

"Erin Vasquez"

Never mind. May the odds ever be in my favor. I shake hands with Aaron, and we are presented to all of Panem.

"Aaron Versquez and Erin Vasquez, district seven's tributes for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games!"

Short chapter again, sorry. I hope this bonus reaping will help make up for it! Happy hunger games, everyone!

District Eight

Char Li, Age 18

My last reaping this year. I really hope I could survive one more year. Being the oldest really sucks. The extra tesserae feels like a sword hanging over your head, hanging by a thread. Not that I want to pass it on to my sisters. I just want to be relived of that responsibility. I already am the man of the house, and I work in the factory.

"Char Li," Just my luck. I amble up to the stage, attempting to keep my dignity. The escort floundered over to the girl's bowl, as if she didn't just condemn me to death.

"Seela Miller" a short, pretty 13 year old is pushed forward by peace keepers. She reminds me of one of my sisters. Her gorgeous long black hair falls past her waist, and a twinkle is in her eyes. Her confidence is contagious. When I shake her hand, I couldn't help but smile. She smiles back, and we walk into the Justice Building.

A/N new poll is up! Vote for your favorite tribute! 7/12 districts met. Train rides soon to come :)


	8. Chapter 8: Train Rides

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games universe. (though it would be awesome if i did)**

 **Warnings for the Chapter: Mild Swearing.**

Claire Terri, 15, district 12

The peacekeepers hurry Bryson and I into the Justice building. First in come my parents, my mother weeping and sobbing, my father with a pained expression. That's how it was for the few, short last minutes I had with them, til the peacekeepers dragged them out all too soon. Next in comes my siblings, Lily clutches me and cries, Ryan tries to give me some advice, and Erica watches from afar. The peacekeepers begin to drag them out. Ryan goes out without a fight, while Lily still clutches me and weeps. Erica hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Trust no one, except Laseha from 2. No one else."

"Ok," Is all I can muster up. Erica walks out, Lily being pulled by peacekeepers behind her. I wish she didn't put up a fight. All that will result in is whips across her back. Plus, it's hard enough already.

I half expect Uncle Haymitch to come in, but later I realize he'll be mentoring Bryson and I this year. _Uncle will get me out alive_ I thought, but I wasn't reassured in the slightest. _I'm smart, fast and agile. I can win this._

I'm guided to the car that will take me to the train. I'm surprised to not find my district partner when I get on the train. I head to my room, change into some yoga pants and a T-shirt. I grab some food and head to the main car, seeing that Bryson and my uncle are already there. _Correction_ I think _. My mentor._

Haymitch passes Bryson and I each a small notepad and a pencil as the TV screen flickers to life. The District One tributes are basically just careers. The girl is really pretty, the boy looks mischievous. I still write them down as threats. District 2 brings a surprise. A girl my age and a regular Career. I assume that she won't be let in with the other careers, so I write her down as a potential ally and her district partner as a threat. District three brings a blind girl and a seventeen year old who could be a career. I write the boy down as a threat. District four is just two more careers. District five brings another older male and a small girl. Six is nothing. The boy's a bloodbath for sure. The girl... I suppose could be an ally. District 7 brings two... Siblings... Cousins? I'm really not sure, but the must know each other really well. I marked _stay away from seven_ in my notes. Eight is a gentle giant and another very little girl. I mark the boy as a threat. 9 is a 12 year old and another giant. The boy is marked as a threat. The girl could be something special. 10 is another potential ally and a bloodbath. The girl looks trained. Eleven is two small children. _Possible allies... But I won't write that down._ District twelve flashes on screen and Bryson and I were reaped. Then the TV turns off.

"Threats?" Haymitch questions.

"Boys from 2, 3, 4, and 8, girls from 1, 4, 6, and 10." Bryson says.

"Both from 1, boys from 2 and 3, both from 4, girl from six, and the boys from 5, 8, 9, and 12," I say. "

"Why me?" Bryson asks.

"Because at seventeen you already have a full blown six-pack," I say, giggling like a school girl. Bryson chuckles as well, but Haymitch cut us off.

"Allies?" He asks gruffly.

"I don't need no fucking allies," Haymitch gives him a stern look, "Uh... boys from 3, 5, 8, and 9,"

"Girls from 2, 6, and 10,"

"Looks like your alliances won't cross very soon," said Haymitch. "What're you good at?"

"I'm okay with larger weapons and I'm strong," Bryson says.

"You probably _can_ use larger weapons," Haymitch said. "But by the look on your face you couldn't hurt a fly." Bryson looked hurt, then stormed out. "Next?"

I don't respond. I walk out, bumping into Bryson in the hall.

"You okay?" I ask.

"'M fine," he said gruffly, trying to appear tough. He walked to his door, turning his eyes to meet mine. His gaze softened.

"Goodnight, Claire." And like that, he turned and strolled into his room, closing the door behind him.

I silently creep into my room, and fall asleep.

* * *

Laseha pexix age 15 district 2

"What the heck? What were you thinking? You've had no training! You're gonna die!" I hear my parents say, but I just grin insanely. The peacekeepers, not very harshly, drag them out. My brother comes in, apparently not mentoring this year. "Lash, why did you do that?" He asks, making my heart shatter from guilt. "You know how hard it is, killing innocent teenagers. I still have nightmares about it. You're not trained. You're not-" his voice falters. "Ready, for all of this," he chokes out.

I tried to keep my sarcastic self, said, "I train on Friday nights and in the afternoons at the academy."

"Lash, just-" he began. "Be careful." And he left.

* * *

I sit down on the sofa in the train, plopping some popcorn into my mouth. Five minutes later my district partner and our mentors enter, just in time for the replay of the reapings. Alec won't look at me, eyes fixed to the screen. District One flashes on, a pretty girl volunteers as well as a younger boy, roughly 16 I'd guess. Two more years of training ahead of him. He'll have to prove himself. The girl is beautiful. I'd be envious if I wasn't even more beautiful myself. I saw myself volunteer and Alec get reaped. Wow, I looked like a maniac. District Three is nothing I couldn't handle, just a dumb boy and a blind girl. District 4 will definitely be in the alliance. I watch 5, 6, & 7 with little interest, the only thing standing out to me is that the tributes from Seven have the same name. The girl is pretty short, and the boy isn't promising either. Eight and nine have two older boys and two young girls. The boys have a slim chance to be let in with the careers. 10 is nothing special, but the girl could be a potential ally if I'm not let in with the Careers. 11 is two small children. 12 is a seventeen year old handsome giant and...a familiar name. _Claire Terri._ That must be one of Erica's sisters. I'll ally with her as soon as I get out of the Career alliance... which I might not be in because of the glare Alec is giving me.

"Thoughts?" my mentor, Enobaria asks.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Alec says gruffly.

"Same here." I said. "Though for sure District Four is in the alliance, and the girl from One is in, her district partner will have to prove-"

"You'll have to prove _yourself_ ," Alec snarled.

"Excuse me? I am just as capable if not more capable then the other Careers this year. And if you think otherwise, go jump off a cliff, bitch."

Alec storms out, slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," I say in a sweet and innocent voice. "He has anger issues." Neither Brutus or Enobaria responded.

"Well?" I said. "Carry on..."

* * *

Matty Zaveen, age 16, District Ten

After a quick goodbye with my father, I am herded onto the train, my district partner in tow. We make small talk. I learn that he has a brother and a sister, his favorite color is green, and that he's fifteen. "If I'm doing the math right," Lucas said, "I'll turn sixteen on the third day in the arena... If I'm still alive." The tension in the room after that hung over us like a volcano waiting to erupt at any moment. The silence was interrupted by our ugly escort's entrance. "Oh there you two are," he says. "The Reaping will be on in two hours. You may bide the time as you please, just be back here before they begin." And with that, we were left alone again. I went to my room, and slept for a while.

* * *

Two hours later I wake up to blue eyes peering at me curiously from across the room. "What the fuck, Lucas?!" I say, throwing a pillow at his face. He catches it with ease, chuckling, and tosses it back. "You need to relax," Lucas says. "Mario told me to come wake you up. The replay start in five minutes."

"Okay. Now get out so I can change." I was still in my reaping outfit. Lucas smirked.

"Fine," he said, backing out the door with his hands up in surrender. I don't change until I'm positive the door is closed. I pick out the most normal outfit I can find: a baggy purple t-shirt, pink slippers, and silky, very short, shorts. I walk over to my door, only to find that it was cracked open very slightly. I barge into the dining car with screams of "I hate you" "What the fuck was that for" and "Bitch!"

Our mentors and Lucas, who were playing some card game, burst out laughing. I huff, and sit down to watch the reapings.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy and had some serious writer's block for a while. I will try to update more often, but i wanted this chapter to be longer, so it was a while before i was able to update. Just so you guys know, i will be leaving for Boston in about two weeks, and there will most likely be no updates for about a week. I want to thank silverthornofriverclan for reviewing and also guessing correctly who Laseha was texting/PM-ing two chapters ago. Laseha was texting Claire's twin Erica. I've had some people ask me how to pronounce some of the tributes names, for example, Laseha (LASH-eeha) and Peonny. (PE-YO-NEE) Also, if ou didn't know, Peonny is named after a flower (Peony). The poll is still up on my profile so please vote.**

 **Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sad Short Author's Note

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in while. I've been at a lost for ideas, so it would mean a lot if you guys would review and vote in the poll. I think I'm going to focus on my other story, maybe get back into this one before school starts. I'm sorry for those who actually liked it.


End file.
